Zootopia Story Nick's Past
by Lightningslash14
Summary: This story arc takes place six months after the movie. Nick is confronted with his past while trying to deal with his present. A secret that he was trying to keep from Judy because he knew that it would tear her apart if she found out. Nick's struggle with his past and how it will define his morality of himself and who he truly cares about catches up to him in this story arc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of this series, so if you like it, please hit that favorite button so I know if you are into it or not. In the mean time, read on! :)**

* * *

It was two past twelve when Judy heard the explosion from her apartment.

Her ears pricked up in shock and alarm as the ringing in her ears from the explosion lessened a bit. She threw the covers off of her body and looked out the window and vaguely saw a pillar of black smoke about fifteen blocks away.

She rushed to her phone a couple feet away on her desk, picking it up she quickly swiped the screen and dialed Nick's phone number onto the keypad of her carrot phone. She expected it to ring three or four times before he picked up but after the first ring Nick picked up.

"I'm already up to speed Carrots" Nick said before Judy opened her mouth to speak.

"Nick I need you to get to the ZPD as fast as you can" Judy said quickly as she turned on the lamp on her desk.

"I'm already on my way there" Nick said.

"I'll meet you there then, see you soon" Judy said and hung up the phone. Judy quickly got dressed into her police uniform and thought that it was weird that Nick was already on his way there because she was usually the first one to arrive at the ZPD or crime scene and had to get Nick caught up to speed on the emergency.

She placed the phone in one of the pockets on her belt and grabbed her keys and rushed towards the door to leave but stopped.

"Does Nick know something I don't" she wondered to herself.

She argued with herself for a couple of seconds then she shook her head slightly and said to herself "If Nick knew something important he would tell me". She rushed out the door to the first floor and took the stairs because the elevator was undergoing maintenance.

She hopped down three stairs at a time tripping a few times and almost falling several times. On the last flight of stairs she slid down the railing and jumped off at the end of the railing. She quickly remembered to let her ears fall down to her back so they didn't hit the ceiling, again.

She sprinted out the door and pricked her ears up as she felt the brisk and chilly air of Sahara Square in two in the morning graze through her fur and a chill ran down her spine. She thought to herself "It's really chilly this morning" then she patted down her fur on her head with her paw and ran to the police vehicle that Chief Bogo allowed her to use for transportation to and from the ZPD and to crime scenes if she was close enough the the emergency.

She got in the vehicle and turned the key into the ignition until the car started and speed off down the street. Turning on the sirens and lights just in case there were any cars on the road this early in the morning. She almost drove to the direction of Nick's house out of habit because she usually picked him up to go to work because Chief Bogo didn't clear him to use police property by himself.

Nick's theory was that the Chief didn't really like him, but he and Judy both knew it was his constant wisecracks that got under the Chiefs fur.

Judy said out loud to herself "Nick's jokes weren't that bad except when they where about me, although they are kind've charming from time to time", Judy said as she speed through multiple intersections, she wasn't going to tell Nick that though.

A couple minutes later her phone chimed in her pocket, she slowed down and quickly grabbed it out of her pocket and read the text.

The text read "Carrots I'm at the ZPD, where r u?".

Judy driving sixty miles per hour with one arm and the other holding the phone responded by clicking the audio recording message button and said, "Ok, go inside and ask Clawhauser all the details you can about the explosion, I'm about three minutes out I'll meet you there". Judy put the phone back into her pocket and sped off down the road.

* * *

Nick went inside the ZPD building and listened the audio message Judy sent him. He smiled as he heard her say she was only three minutes away. Nick locked the screen on his phone and placed it in his pocket on his belt on his police uniform and jogged over to Clawhauser.

"How are those donuts tasting Clawhauser?" Nick said smugly.

"There really good, but I'm assuming you're not here this early just to ask me about how my donuts are tasting"? Clawhauser said curiously.

"You're right I'm not, Judy wanted me to find out as much information as I could on the explosion in Sahara Square" Nick said.

"I was just going to mention that actually, where is Judy by the way" Clawhauser asked questionably.

"First off, that's good that you know about the explosion because that would've made it harder to get information on it and second, Judy just

texted me that she was three minutes out from the ZPD" Nick said with a smirk.

"OK then, let me see what I can find out on that explosion" Clawhauser said to Nick.

Nick sighed and turned around and walked to one of the vending machines and put a dollar in the machine. As he put the dollar into the machine with his right paw he smoothed his fox ears back down with his other paw.

The dollar Nick put in got rejected and Nick quietly growled under his breath. Nick grabbed the dollar back out of the machine and smoothed it against the corner of the machine and put it back in.

But it gets rejected again and this time he growled out loud and forcefully grabbed the dollar and accidentally stretched it too far and it ripped in half.

Nick howled in frustration as held the two halves of the dollar in his hands.

"That was real slick, Nick" someone said behind him.

Nick turned around and saw Judy standing there staring at the two halves of the dollar wearing Nick's trademark smirk. "Ya I know right, I already asked Clawhauser to find more information on the explosion earlier this morning" Nick said.

"How come you were already on your way this morning when I called you about the explosion?" Judy asked with curiosity.

Nick replied "The reason why I was already heading to the ZPD before you is because, I was going somewhere I haven't gone to in a long time". Nick lied to her and then said "I was going to call you and tell you where I was going but you called me instead and that's when I heard the explosion".

"Well then where were you going" Judy asked.

"It's kind've complicated" Nick said.

"If it's personal you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but, if you need an extra dollar I have one right here"Judy said as she began to reach into one of the pockets on her belt and started to pull out a dollar bill.

But then Nick said "Thanks anyway but I'm not really that hungry anyway I was just waiting for you to get here".

Judy was going to speak but Clawhauser interrupted by yelling "Hey Judy there you are, I found some info on that explosion you wanted" Clawhauser then turned his tablet to them showing a news report of the scene.

The news reporter Peter Moosebridge said "I'm here live at the scene where an abandon warehouse suddenly exploded, luckily no one was killed in the explosion but there are to minor injures. "The police are searching the rubble of the building for any clues of how this happened". "All the police know at this point is that the warehouse was abandon and that there was nothing inside of it so this definitely wasn't an accident, we will keep you updated every hour with new information".

Clawhauser closed out of the feed as it cut to a commercial about Furkes. "If I knew it was this bad I would of went there first" Judy said regrettably. Judy wiped a single tear away on her cheek with the back of her paw.

"I just can't believe someone would do that" Judy said.

"Well, I can don't you remember that whole Mayor Bellwether fiasco we had six months ago" Nick said.

Judy did remember that, that was when Judy first joined the police force and in the process met Nick and within forty-eight hours he became her friend and partner in both work and normal life.

"I know that building" Nick said as he straightened up from his slouched stance.

"You do?" Judy asked.

"Again, It's complicated with me" Nick said his tail and ears lowered slightly as he said it, just enough for Judy to notice.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Judy asked, her voice sounded concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine Carrots" Nick said. Nick turned around and saw Clawhauser eating two donuts at once. "Boy, I wonder how many donuts Clawhauser has eaten this week" Nick said trying to change the subject.

Judy thought to herself this is what he did last time he expressed his feelings, he thinks he can just scoot by and act like it never happened, but not this time.

"Nick, your not fine your ears are droopy" Judy said copying her mom from when she said that to her.

"Hey, that's your tell not mine, just because my ears droop doesn't mean I'm hiding something" Nick blurted.

"Only sometimes it's your tell too, your tail drooped this time" Judy said glaring at him with Nick's trademark smirk on her muzzle.

Nick growled in frustration under his breath knowing she had cornered him.

Nick sighed and said "Alright Judy you got me, I guess I can't hide the truth from you forever". With a hint of a smirk Nick added "Sly bunny".

Judy thought to herself "Nick only calls me Judy when he's really concerned about me or something is REALLY

bothering him".

Knowing that Judy had him cornered Nick rubbed both of his emerald eyes with his paws. He then said "A long time ago, I made a deal with a very bad crime boss-".

Judy interrupted him and asked "Mr. Big, right". Nick gave her an annoyed look that meant, hey interrupting people in the middle of their sentences is my thing. Then Nick continued and said "No, not Mr. Big, someone worse, way worse-".

Judy interrupted him again and asked "So what's his name".

Nick said "Okay, can you stop trying to outfox me, it's really annoying and I'm supposed to be the fox with the flair, not bunny with the flair, that's garbage". "Well now you know how I feel all the time" Judy snapped back.

Realizing Judy was right and that he was getting off topic he smoothed out the fur on his muzzle and said "He's called the Fox Freak" as Nick said his name he felt a chill run down his spine and through his fur.

"Well, what did you do to make the Fox Freak so mad at you" Judy asked knowing she had already asked that question but for a different person, knowing that the answer wasn't going to be good.

"We met once to make a deal because I needed money for a project I was working on" Nick said.

Judy waited until Nick was done talking because she knew this was serious and asked "What was the project you working on".

"I was going to call it Wilde Times, it was supposed to be an amusement park for predators with rides and merchandise, and that warehouse

was supposed to be the location" Nick said as he gestured to the picture of the demolished warehouse.

"What does an amusement park have to do with this Fox Freak" Judy asked.

"I needed money to pay for the building and all of the materials so I made a deal with him to get the money" Nick paused and took a deep breath and said "Judy just so you know I'm not proud of what I'm about to tell you".

Judy's nose twitched in anticipation and her ears ready and alert to what Nick had to say.

"He said that he would get me the money, if I helped him with something he needed to do" Nick said his voice trembling.

"What did he need you to do" Judy asked, expecting the worst.

"He needed my help breaking into a bank" Nick said lowering his voice so Clawhauser didn't overhear him. Judy's ears twitched and her eyes widened as she processed the sentence. It felt like a knife to the stomach.

"Nick, you didn't, you couldn't of" Judy said completely stunned her ears slightly turning red and her eyes glossy.

"I know that now that I'm a cop and I'm responsible for what I did" Nick said.

"He told me to be the getaway driver, so long story short, he broke into the bank and I waited outside in the car for him to get the money" Nick said.

Judy slowly took a step back from Nick and said "Nick, I thought I knew you, I thought that deep down you were a good predator". But I guess I was wrong about you" Judy said with tears running down her cheeks and her lip quivering.

"No Judy please wait, please let me finish" Nick said, hoping she would listen to him.

"No Nick, you let ME finish, I knew that you were a lowlife, a cowering scam-artist but I didn't think you would go that far just for a stupid amusement park" Judy yelled, echoing throughout the entire station.

"I thought that you changed that you were a good fox" Judy paused and lowered her voice.

"I thought you were my friend, I thought I actually liked you more than a friend, but I guess not anymore because if I can't trust your past than I will NEVER

be able to trust you in the field, especially if I get hurt or worse" Judy said, crying and her voice sounded like someone crunching broken glass to

Nick's ears.

"Nicholas Wilde, were **DONE!** " Judy yelled at Nick with tears streaming down her face not even bothering to wipe them away.

Nick interrupted and yelled at the top of his lungs stepping right up to Judy's face yelling "Judy, I didn't steal the money".

"Wha-, what" Judy replied, her voice still harsh from before, but more concerned.

"I didn't steal the money Judy, when I was in the car waiting for the Fox Freak to come out I argued with myself on whether this was right right or not and I told myself this was wrong so by the time the alarm rang and the Fox Freak came out with the money I was long gone, and I'm he escaped temporarily because about two hours later he called me and said "If you think you can pull a stunt like that and get away with it, you are sadly mistaken Nickolas". This isn't over Nickolas, I WILL find you and when I do you are going to PAY".

"Then I heard sirens and loud noises over the phone and then I heard the police find him and the call ended" Nick said. "Last I heard he was shipped out to prison somewhere in Deerbrook County" Nick said.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry Nick I just assumed that you went through with it" Judy said her eyes starting to tear up again.

"You assumed, you ASSUMED" Nick roared, his face turning a darker shade of crimson.

"So you assumed that I went through with that, are you serious" Nick yelled.

A flush of emotion filled Judy's face.

"After the six months we've known each other you actually thought that I would go through with that" Nick said stepping towards her slowly. If you're going to assume that I actually went through with that then what's next, huh, what are you going to "assume" next. Are you going to assume that Nicholas Piberius Wilde, became a police officer, helped save the city, he's still a fox though, he still can't be trusted, he's still a, a-, lowlife, a cowering scam-artist" Nick said, mimicking Judy when she hurtfully said it to him.

"So you just assumed that I'm a stereotypical fox, that I'm a cheater, a joker, and a slacker, and an all around jerk to everyone" Nick yelled.

"Then I guess you were right all along Judy, I really am just a sly fox, were done!".

Nick's voice was harsh and hurtful and caused Judy's ears to fall to her back and her nose start to twitch.

"Nick, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, my anger got the best of me" Judy said trying to comfort Nick.

Judy out her paw to try to hold Nick's paw, but he flinched and stepped back with a hurt look on his muzzle. Nick's ears and his tail slowly both fell and Nick then turned around and slowly walked away.

Nick glanced back at the teary eyed bunny he left in his wake and sighed and kept on walking. Judy chased after Nick and this time she actually caught up with him because there were no stupid news reporters blocking her this time.

"Nick, wait, please I need to tell you something" Judy pleaded. But Nick held up his paw to stop her and said "Judy, I need some time to think right now, please leave me alone" Nick said coldly, even through his smug exterior Judy could tell she REALLY upset him which is not easily done by her or anyone else.

"I'll call you later Judy" Nick said as he rubbed the fur on Judy's head with his paw and walked out the front door to the ZPD.

Judy stood there crying and thought to herself "What have I done". Clawhauser came over and said "What happened". Judy replied with a burst of anger and said "Clawhauser why do you care you don't do anything but eat donuts and sit in your desk and watch Gazelle, so leave me alone and don't talk to me or Nick".

Clawhauser was shocked that he heard such an answer from the best cop in the ZPD, so he scurried back behind his desk not making eye contact with Judy and began eating his donuts again. Judy sighed and unlocked her phone and her went to her photo gallery and began slowly looking through all of the pictures they took together in the past six months.

She began crying more and more after each picture she looked at. When she flipped to her favorite picture of her and Nick taking a selfie with Nick kissing her on the cheek and Judy was laughing and blushing, Judy then began bawling.

Tears fell on the screen of her phone, as Judy wiped them away she accidentally clicked send on the picture to the first mammal in her contacts which was, Nick Wilde.

When Judy realized the picture was sending she said "Oh no, no, no, no, no" out loud and frantically tried to hit the cancel button, but she was too late.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers" to herself and then said "Nick's still really mad at me, I hope that he doesn't get even angrier about the picture".

Judy slowly walked over to the corner in the building, curled up, pulled her ears over her eyes, and started sobbing and crying more than she ever had in her life and expected the worst possible outcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick was closing the door to his apartment and sighed and walked over to his bed and layed down with his police uniform still on.

Nick ran both of his paws down his muzzle and started to close his eyes when he heard his phone chime. Nick opened up the pocket on his belt and slid the phone out of the pocket while pressing the unlock button halfway so it was on when he brought it up to his muzzle.

While he was pulling his phone out of his pocket a very small part of him hoped it was from Judy even though he was still angry at her. As he brought it up to his muzzle he read the notification and saw that it was a picture message from Judy.

So he slid it to the right to read it and unlocked his phone and looked at the picture he did something he hadn't done in a very long time, he started to cry.

He felt the tears run down his muzzle wetting his fur. He wished his emotions away like he always did but this time it didn't work. He ran a paw down his neck and said to himself "I miss you Carrots" and then started to wipe the tears from his eyes.

He heard his phone chime saying that he had a text from Judy. So he opened it and it read "I'm sorry Nick, I didn't mean to send you that picture". Nick read the text, knowing how Judy was feeling, he sniffled, and wrote back "Judy, It's OK, even though you didn't mean to send me that picture, I'm glad you did. Judy, I know we just fought and had this huge argument, but I miss you, and I know it sounds really sappy but can we meet up somewhere, I need to talk to you".

About ten seconds later Nick got a text back from Judy saying "Ya, that is pretty sappy, but yes we can meet, how about at your apartment". Nick wrote back "Sure Judy, you can come to my apartment. I need to tell you something I should've told you a long time ago" Nick blushed as he sent the text to Judy. He then locked his phone and closed his eyes.

"Nick" someone yelled. "Nick, help me" someone yelled again. As Nick came to his senses he realized he was in the rain forest district on the highest platform.

"Nick, please help me, I'm not going to make it!" the voice yelled. Nick frantically looked around him to find out where the voice was coming from. "Nick!" the voice screamed. Nick ran over to the edge and saw a familiar looking gray bunny hanging with one paw off the edge.

Nick yelled "Judy, hold on!" and sprinted as fast as he possibly could towards her. "Nick, I can't hold on any longer, I'm going to fall!" Judy yelled as her grip on the platform loosened a bit more. Nick was sweating and dove towards Judy with all of his strength he could muster.

That's when it happened.

Nick's grip on Judy's paw slipped and Judy screamed and flailed her arms trying to grab onto the edge but missed and fell.

Nick reached down and yelled "Judy, no!". As Judy was falling she yelled up to Nick "Nick, I love you" and was swallowed by the darkness looming beneath her. "Judy!" Nick screamed and the shock of what happened jolted Nick awake.

But because the dream was so vivid Nick didn't realize that he was awake he kept yelling Judy's name. Unknowing to Nick, Judy was standing next to him in his apartment suddenly startled of what she saw Nick do.

Judy ran over to Nick and yelled "Nick, wake up, it's only a dream". She reached out for his paw to try to comfort him, when Nick suddenly lashed out with his retracted claws and Judy could only watch as she saw Nick's claw speed toward her and slash the back of her paw.

Judy cried out in pain and collapsed on the end of Nick's bed. Nick slowly realized that it was just a nightmare and relaxed a bit until he saw Judy lying on his bed, caressing her wound.

Nick dashed over to her and said "Judy, who did this to you". Judy started crying and replied "Nick". She then grunted in pain and said "You did".

As Nick was reaching out to examine her wound he saw the blood on his paw and realized what he did to her. "I'm not losing you again Judy" Nick said. Judy replied by saying "Nick, it's only a flesh wound". "No Judy, I can't see you get hurt again" Nick said, and grabbed Judy's unhurt paw and led her into the bathroom.

Nick turned on the water faucet and ran Judy's slashed paw underneath the water. Judy as she felt the cold water run through her fur, and clean her wound.

Nick then took out some gauze from the cabinet and was about to rip it with his claws and glanced at the blood on his claw that he slashed Judy with and said out loud to himself "I've done enough of that for today" and ripped it with his teeth.

Nick then took the ripped gauze and wrapped it around Judy's paw while also folding it so it didn't unravel. Nick also kept the joke about wrapping things up to himself because he knew he did something. Something he never thought he would do to Judy.

Nick then looked at his blood covered paw and then looked at Judy and for the fourth time that day, he began to cry.

Nick slowly sunk to the floor and sat up against the wall and put his tail over his face and started to cry. Nick expected Judy to calmly ask him what happened and that it would be all right and everything. But Judy did something Nick completely didn't expect.

Judy keeled down next to Nick and sat up against the wall next to him. She then ran a paw down his neck causing his ears to prick up. Judy then leaned towards Nick and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nick, it's OK, it was an accident" Judy said. "No Judy, it wasn't" Nick said with tears in his eyes. "What do you mean" Judy asked. "In my nightmare, I-" Nick stopped and started crying.

"Judy, I couldn't save you, I tried, you hanging off the edge of a platform in the rain forest district and I tried to grab your paw before you fell, but I wasn't fast enough, you fell because of me" Nick said. Nick looked at his bloodied paw, the same paw he reached out with in the nightmare to try and save Judy, the same one he hurt Judy with.

"As you fell into the darkness below you said to me-". Nick paused and gave Judy the biggest hug he has ever given her and said "You said, I love you". Both Judy and Nick started to cry.

"I thought I lost you for real Judy, I thought that I was never going to see you again" Nick said. Judy moved closer to Nick, and Nick did the same. Judy asked "So that nightmare felt real right". Nick said "As real as you and me sitting here". "Real as this too" Judy asked. "Real as what" Nick asked, dumbfounded. "This" Judy said, and Judy leaned over to Nick and kissed him right on his muzzle.

Nick was so shocked by the action of his partner that he didn't even bother to hide his emotions. So Nick kissed Judy back with more emotion he thought he even had.

After several seconds, they both slowly pulled away and Judy said "Nick we will NEVER lose each other, as long as we are together". "And Nick, by the way, I do love you" Judy said and smiled. Nick smiled and got up off the floor. He then rinsed Judy's blood off of his paw and reached out to her with his then cleaned paw and helped her off the floor.

Nick felt Judy wrap her arms around his chest and bury her head in his chest. Nick then reached down with his wet paw and started to rub Judy's ears. Judy then got her muzzle out of his chest and ran her paw under the water and reached up and started to rub his ears. They both smiled and Nick leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

Nick then led Judy back into his room and said "That's going to take some time to heal" gesturing at her wound. "I know, but it was worth it for that kiss you gave me" Judy said and smiled. "You mean the kiss that you gave me" Nick said and smiled.

Nick leaned down to kiss Judy on the cheek when her ears suddenly pricked up in alarm and Judy said "Did you hear that". "What, do not want to kiss me now" Nick asked smugly.

Judy said "I do Nick, but I thought I heard something". "The only thing I heard was you saying that you loved me" Nick said jokingly.

Judy playfully nudged Nick in the shoulder. Judy then leaned up to kiss Nick on the cheek when the window behind Nick exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick and Judy both heard the explosion. Nick quickly wrapped himself around Judy, shielding her from the debris. Nick took ninety percent of the glass and debris that hit them. The force of the explosion launched both of them off of their feet, smashing through the door at breakneck speed. Judy landed on top of Nick as they both slammed into the wall out in the hallway.

Groggily, Judy got up and scanned the area. She looked at Nick's room, barely recognizable because of the debris and destruction. Judy gasped as she looked over at Nick. His police uniform was shredded to pieces and all down his back there was chunks of glass stuck in his fur.

Judy went over to Nick, shaking him with her paws she yelled "Nick, I need you, please get up!". Judy noticed a HUGE chunk of glass stuck in his back so she leaned over and slowly pulled it out.

Judy then unraveled the gauze on her paw and wrapped it onto Nick's back. Nick's eyes snapped open from the pain as his hearing was impaired from the explosion.

Nick flung his retracted claws around wildly, speeding towards Judy's face. Judy yelled "Nick, no!" and Nick somehow, even though his hearing was impaired from the explosion heard Judy's voice and stopped his claw two centimeters from the side of her face.

"Judy, I almost did it again" Nick said, his voice disgruntled from some of the dust in his throat. "That doesn't matter right now Nick" Judy said, staring right into Nick's emerald eyes.

"Nick, you saved me" Judy said, and grabbed Nick's paw hovering next to her face and softly placed it on her cheek. Nick then realizing the instinct that he acted upon, smiled and then said "When I heard the noise, my first instinct was to protect you". "Looks like your not such a dumb fox after all" Judy said smiling.

"Here, this will help with the pain" Judy said. "What will?" Nick asked. "This" Judy said, she then grabbed Nick's tie and pulled it towards her and planting his muzzle right on hers.

For a couple of seconds, all of the pain each of the mammals felt went away. Several seconds later, they both slowly pulled away from the kiss, the pain returning to their body's.

Judy reached for her phone in her pocket to call 911, but all she felt was air. Judy quickly scanned the ground looking for her phone when she found it, lying about ten feet away, the screen smashed into a million pieces.

Judy then sighed and then said "I needed and upgrade anyway" and grabbed Nick's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, lifting him up.

Nick starting to regain his sight from the explosion, looked at Judy discovering she had a huge gash up her arm. Nick then said "Judy, your arm". Judy then replied "I'll be fine, you on the other paw, aren't fine" gesturing at his back.

"Well, you look fine to me" Nick said smirking while raising his eyebrows. "You know I can still drop you right?" Judy said. Nick then smiled and said "Sly bunny" and started to slowly walk over to the stairwell.

Nick then suddenly yelped in pain as he stepped on a shard of glass and fell. The weight of Nick's arm around her shoulder became to much and Judy then collapsed underneath Nick.

"I'm sorry Carrots, I don't think I can make it" Nick said with a hurt look on his muzzle. "Nick, we need to get you to a hospital, NOW!" Judy practically yelled. "What, are you afraid to be without your foxy partner or something" Nick said and smugly.

"Your going to have to be foxier than that if you want me to miss you" Judy said, smirking at him. "I'll still be your handsome fox though right?" Nick asked.

"Well, your definitely a fox, but handsome, I'm not sure, yet" Judy said and smiled.

They both walked over to the stairwell taking one stair at a time. Nick almost fell once but the thought of what would happen to Judy kept him balanced.

When they got to the last flight Nick said "OK, only five more stairs until the bottom". "There's actually only three left Nick" Judy said.

"You always were good with numbers, weren't you carrots" Nick said with a smile spreading across his muzzle. "Like I always say, we bunnies are good at multiplying" Judy said and smiled back at Nick.

"You'll have to show me then sometime fluff" Nick said smirking. "What, are you going to commit felony tax invasion again and make me do the math" Judy asked sarcastically. "Something like that" Nick said and put his trademark smirk on and glared at Judy. Judy seemingly reading his mind, suddenly realized what he meant and yelled "Nick!".

Nick then laughed and said "In time carrots, in time, unless" Nick paused and shrugged his shoulders and said "Unless you-" Judy interrupted him and yelled "Nickolas Piberius Wilde, If you finish that sentence, you won't make it to the hospital after I'm through with you". Nick's muzzle expression went from amused to terrified in a split second.

Judy then said "It's called a hustle sweetheart" and smiled. Though Judy inwardly blushed at what Nick had meant. She then remembered what Nick had said to her a while ago "Never let them see that they get to you". But then Judy thought to herself "Maybe I'm following his advice a little too well". Then she whispered to herself out loud saying "In time" and smiled.

Nick then said "Carrots, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get me to a hospital" waiting impatiently, snapping Judy out of her dreamy mood. "Oh, now look who's the responsible one" Judy said and smiled. "Well, someone has to be" Nick said, smirking. Out of habit, Judy was winding up a punch but then she remembered ho badly Nick was hurt and let her arm droop.

Nick thought to himself "I need to tell her the truth, she needs to know what happened". "Judy, I-" Nick began when a mammal burst through the stairwell door and yelled "Run away, he's coming!" and sprinted up the stairwell.

The mammal shoved through Nick and Judy causing both of them to fall to the ground. Nick then said "For the love of carrots!".

That's when they saw him.

Slowly walking through the smoke, with the menacing sound of his footsteps, the intense anger in his stride, and the sheer determination in his tail, he slowly scanned the room. As he walked closer to them, they got a better look at him.

He was a fox, a little bigger than Nick but not by much. He was wearing a black mask that went from the bottom of his ears down to cover his muzzle. His ears were covered by a black hood that pointed down into the middle of his eyes. On the mask where his muzzle was located there was a long white grin that stretched up to his eyes, which were also covered by his mask by black reflective lens. All of the fur on his body was stained a dark black, including his tail. He was also wearing a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and padding as well. As well as, black padded pants.

The intruder then scanned the room as saw Nick and Judy lying on the floor. Even though he was wearing a mask they could tell he was grinning underneath it as he slowly walked towards him.

Knowing the state Nick was in, that he couldn't defend himself, Judy sprang up and sprinted and jumped into a flying rabbit kick at the intruder. Due to Judy's weakened state, he reflexes were MUCH slower. The intruder saw Judy run and jump at him, so instead of dodging he grabbed Judy's foot as she was in mid-air and rotated her momentum around his body, slamming her into the wall next to him.

Judy slumped to the floor, her head screaming in pain as she could only watch as the intruder slowly walked over to Nick.

He then grabbed him by the shirt, lifted him up and then slammed him back down to the ground. Nick howled in pain as all the glass stuck in his back went deeper into his back from the impact.

Nick then mustered all of his energy that he had left and said "Fox Freak".

When the Fox Freak spoke through his mask, his voice was deep and disoriented. The Fox Freak then said "Hello Nickolas, we have some unfinished business to take care of".

And then Judy blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Judy woke up to bright lights and deafening noises as she discovered she was in the hospital in one of the beds. "Easy Hopps, your lucky to be alive after what happened" someone said near her. Judy turned her head towards the voice and saw that Chief Bogo was sitting there, frowning.

Judy touched the top of her head and felt that it was wrapped in gauze around her ears. Then she realized that a certain aspect was missing.

That some-ONE was missing. Her voice trembling as she asked "Where's Nick". Chief Bogo sighed and said "That's what I was going to tell you".

"When we arrived at the scene, the building was still smoking and you were unconscious, but" Chief Bogo paused and then said "But Officer Wilde was nowhere to be found".

"Don't worry Judy we will find Officer Wilde, and whoever took him, by the way do know anything about who took Wilde" Chief Bogo said. Judy eyes started to tear up and thought of what would happen to Nick if they didn't find him soon made her cry even more.

Then Judy remembered what Nick had called him before she blacked out. "Chief, I remember Nick calling the intruder something, he called him the Fox Freak" Judy said. What happened next was completely unexpected by Judy. The Chief actually gasped.

"Chief, you know him" Judy asked, eager for any answers to help find Nick. "Yes, I know him Hopps, I actually have his police report right here" Chief Bogo said, pulling his phone out of pocket.

"Here he is, the Fox Freak, he has committed fifteen assault and battery's, ten armed robbery's, five unarmed robbery's, two attempted murders, and one murder" Chief Bogo said.

"Nick won't last long against him, especially not now after e was so badly injured in the the explosion" Judy said, and started to cry again.

But then, Judy remembered something really important, something she missed after the explosion. She realized that Nick still had his phone.

"Chief, I just remembered something, something that will help us find Nick" Judy practically screamed. "Nick still has his phone with him so maybe we can track it" Judy said, her foot thumping with excitement.

"One, Judy can you slow your foot down, you don't want to break the bed, and second, good then we can track his phone, what's his number?" Chief Bogo said.

Judy told Chief Bogo Nick's phone number and Chief Bogo saw the look on her face and said "Judy, you are not going to find Nick in the state your in". "I'm fine Chief-" Judy said when Chief Bogo interrupted her, lowered his voice and said "Judy, I am not sending you out into the field after Officer Wilde". "I know how much he means to you, with you guys being together and all" Chief Bogo said.

"That is still undecided" Judy said arguably, even though the Chief could tell even through the gauze on her head that she was blushing. "I bet you that if I asked Wilde that same question his answer would be very different" the Chief said and smiled.

"But in all seriousness Hopps, If I sent you out into the field after Nick, and something happened to you, especially in the state you are in right now, Nick would never forgive me" the Chief said frowning.

"So that is why I'm leaving Clawhauser here to guard you" Chief Bogo said. "No, but sir, I-" Judy began, but the Chief cut her off and roared "NO JUDY, I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE TWO OF THE BEST OFFICERS IN THE ZPD ON THE SAME DAY". The Chief calmed down and said "Especially not after what I promised Nick".

"What do you mean you promised Nick?" Judy asked. "Nick made me promise that if he was ever hurt or taken hostage or worse, that I would do everything in my power to stop you from going after him" Chief Bogo said.

"So please, Judy if not for me, do it for him, stay here and rest, you need it" Chief Bogo said. "Okay, fine, I'll do it for him" Judy said. Chief Bogo could of swore that he saw the slightest smirk on Judy's muzzle, but he then ignored it, and had a feeling he was going to regret it but then left and locked the room from the outside.

Judy then slowly and silently got out of the bed and walked over to the door and said through the door to Clawhauser "Hey Ben, can you maybe bring in some donuts to pass the time". Clawhauser said back through the door to Judy "You aren't going to try anything stupid right?". "No Ben, I promise I wont try anything stupid, I promise on Nick's life" Judy said and slightly smirked. "Okay, I'm coming in" Clawhauser said.

Judy quickly jumped up onto the table next to the door as Clawhauser was opening it. She then jumped as high as she could vaulting over the door as Clawhauser was opening it. She then dropped down quietly behind Clawhauser and closed the door behind Clawhauser. Clawhauser heard the door close behind him and whipped around and yelled "Judy, I thought you said you weren't going to try anything stupid". Judy then replied "I wasn't stupid it was smart, and yes I did promise on Nick's life, his handsome, sly life" and smiled. "Sorry Ben but I have to find Nick" Judy said, as she sprinted down the hallway into the waiting room.

Judy got down on all four paws and silently sneaked underneath the chairs in the room. She passed underneath Chief Bogo's chair, sneaking a glance at him watching Gazelle on his phone wearing headphones.

It took nearly all of Judy's willpower to not burst out laughing. She thought to herself "I really wish I had my phone right now". "But I'm glad I don't for two reasons". "One, I don't want Chief Bogo to kill me later, and two, I need to find Nick".

Judy sneaked underneath the Chief's chair and dashed out the front door out into the parking lot. She expertly and slid on the hood of a parked car landing on her feet and transitioned into a skill roll and then, for no reason, slid underneath a moving car, her ears just barley grazing the tire as she came up.

Judy then ran downtown towards her house and realizing that she was still wearing her hospital gown, she started blushing as all of the mammals around her started to look.

"I'm really glad Nick can't see me like this" and ran as fast as she could, not as fast as the Fursh of course, but still as fast her legs could carry her. Judy then heard the most terrifying roar she had ever heard and knew exactly who it belonged too.

"HOPPS!"

Chief Bogo yelled nearly a dozen blocks away. Judy cringed as she thought of what he was going to do to her later for disobeying direct orders. She shook the thought out of her head focusing on only one thing.

Nick.

Judy ran towards her apartment to change into something more convenient.

"Don't worry Nick I'm coming for you" Judy said to herself, and hoped she wouldn't find him to late.

As they were both running out of time.

(If you were wondering who the "Fursh" is he is the mammal version of the Flash, in case anyone was confused).


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow 100 views so far, for that I'm going to upload Chapter 6 today. I was originally going to wait till tomorrow because I already uploaded 5 chapters today. But, since everyone seems to like my story. By the way, tell me what chapter is your favorite and what you like about it so I can write it more to your enjoyment. So to that, cheers. And as Finnick once said, Ciao! Enjoy!** **:)**

* * *

Darkness. Even with his night vision Nick couldn't see in the room, and his hearing was good but not as good as Judy's.

He groggily looked around and tried to move but discovered he was chained to the chair he was sitting in. "Who's there" Nick tried to say but only came out as a coarse wispier. Nick then heard footsteps, and the sound of a door opening and closing.

He vaguely saw a figure, shrouding in the darkness. Nick heard the figure move closer to him, his feet clanking with every step.

The figure walked over to Nick and reached above him and pulled on a chain connected to a light, turning it on. Nick was suddenly blinded by the bright light. The figure leaned down in front of his muzzle and said "What, did you forget me already" his voice deep and disoriented.

Nick, adjusting to the brightness looked at the looming figure in front of him and said "Oh it's just YOU, the Fox Freak, seriously I could come up with something much better you know" and slightly smirked. "How about the Foxinater or Darth Foxer or GroundFox something cool like that" Nick said.

"Be quiet" the Fox Freak said. Ignoring him Nick continued "Or maybe I should call you something more, formal" Nick said.

"BE QUIET!" the Fox Freak yelled in Nick's face. "Maybe I should call you by your real name" Nick said. "Maybe I should call you-" the Fox Freak cut him off by placing his paw over Nick's muzzle and dashed around behind him, leaned him back in his chair, and wrapped his right arm around Nick's neck and braced his back with his left paw. Nick tried to struggle but it was pointless.

"I could end your miserable existence so easily right now" the Fox Freak said. "But do you really think I went through all this trouble just to kill you, no, not yet at least" the Fox Freak said. "No, I'm going to make you suffer, not by torturing you, much". "No, not you, but what about that bunny you care about so much, hmm, maybe I should go pay her a visit" the Fox Freak said.

"NO!" Nick yelled at the top of his lungs. "If you touch a piece of fur on her muzzle, I WILL make you pay!" Nick yelled, and managed to break free of the chains that were keeping him in the chair and lunged at the Fox Freak.

"You will never hurt her, I won't let you!" Nick yelled as he lunged at the Fox Freak. The Fox Freak simply dodged Nick and reached towards him and grabbed his tail. The Fox Freak then yanked Nick back towards him and while Nick was still in midair he drove his palm straight down into Nick's back, slamming him onto the floor.

Nick roared in pain as it surged through his whole body. The Fox Freak then leaned down next to Nick's muzzle and said "Maybe after I visit your bunny girlfriend I'll go visit her parents and her 275 brothers and sisters in Bunnyburrow and tell them that your to blame for their daughters death" the Fox Freak said. "Well at least someone noticed" Nick said and slightly smiled. "It won't be funny when I finally get to meet her" the Fox Freak said.

"NO!" Nick yelled and tried to reach out and slash the Fox Freak with his claws but was easily subdued. The Fox Freak grabbed Nick's arm and forcefully twisted it behind his back. Nick yelled out in pain, but his thoughts were only concerned about Judy. "Nicholas, stop!" The Fox Freak said.

"JUDY!" Nick yelled. The Fox Freak then swiftly pulled Nick off the ground and shoved him into the wall and choked Nick with his paw. Nick then said, through grunts of pain "As long I live, you will NEVER hurt her" and snarled at the Fox Freak.

Nick thought to himself "Especially since I haven't asked her yet". The Fox Freak pulled Nick towards him by his neck to face him and said "You don't know when to quit, do you?". The Fox Freak then released his grip on Nick's neck and slashed Nick's left cheek. Nick fell to the floor and said "Guess who I got it from" and grinned.

"Well, in that case" the Fox Freak said while picking up the chair that Nick was chained to, lifted it over his head and said "I'm going to look forward to meeting your girlfriend's parents in Bunnyburrow soon" and slammed the chair down on top of Nick's head, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

The Fox Freak then devilishly grinned and said to the unconscious fox lying on the floor with a definite concision "Don't worry Nick, I'll give you a sporting chance, after all, we both grew up with the desire for death and destruction, it's just a matter of how long it takes for you to embrace it" and walked out of the room.

Closing the door, the Fox Freak walked over to his couch he had in that room and sat down. He then sighed and said to himself "Why did you have to make things so much more complicated then they have to be Nick, why couldn't you just be like me Nick, why couldn't just be like your older brother and tear the city apart, not help it". "I guess then if your not with me, then you're against me" the Fox Freak said.

Then a thought struck him almost as clear as day, if he was able to lure Nick to Bunnyburrow with his cute little bunny girlfriend then he could kill two mammals with one stone, especially in front of Nick.

He swiftly got up off the couch and shook himself out of his stupor and ran to his Fursche (Porsche), got in the driver's side, and revved the engine and sped off down the road towards Judy's hometown and soon-to-be burial site.

The Fox Freak laughed as he imagined the look on Nick's face when he was holding his ceased bunny in his arms, pleading her to wake up and that it all wasn't real and that he would wake up in a second, drenched with cold sweat on his fur, realizing that it was all an illusion. That she was okay and that he was going to be able see her again.

The Fox Freak said to himself "See you real soon, Nicholas" and laughed as he drove down the road towards Bunnyburrow, where he would soon reek havoc on everyone and everything Nick cared about.


	7. Chapter 7: Robin

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while I've just been really busy with work. So, here's chapter 7 of this story line, comment and favorite for more stories. (Look for the obvious Robin Hood reference in Judy's perspective).**

* * *

"Nick, I'm going to find you" Judy said to herself as she dashed into her apartment and quickly changed into her spare police uniform that was hanging on a hook on the arm ware next to her bed. "Looks like I'm going to need this" Judy said as she checked her holster and saw that her tranquilizer gun was safe and secure.

Judy sped over to her laptop on her table next to her bed and turned it on. Judy thumped her foot on the floor impatiently while the Pane logo showed up on the screen for about ten seconds and then booted up to her home screen. Judy then clicked on the Zoogle icon on her desktop with the touch pad.

"Okay Judy, let's hope this works" Judy said to herself as she logged onto the police database and put in Nick's phone number into the search bar. Judy reached down to press enter but hesitated. She knew that the second she pressed it every single officer in the ZPD would know where Nick was, especially Chief Bogo and she did NOT wan't to have that conversation with him anytime soon. "Looks like I'll just have to get there first then" Judy said and pressed enter.

The screen buffered for a few seconds and lit up with the coordinates of where the phone was on a satellite grid view of the city. Judy wrote down Nick's location on the notepad she had lying next to her laptop. She crossed out "SUCK IT UP" on the notepad and wrote the address underneath it and said to herself "This one of those times where I can't suck it up". Judy began to move towards the door when she stopped and realized that Nick's clothes were all shredded and he need new ones.

Judy ran over to her bed and keeled down and pulled out a hidden drawer underneath her bed that contained a pair of pants and a shirt. It was the same gray pants that Nick always wore but on the inside of each of the pockets was a blueberry and carrot pattern stitched into the thread. The shirt was an inverse of his regular one, as it was dark green with a light green leaf pattern that ran across it instead of the other way around, that even came complete with a blueberry and carrot tie.

Judy thought to herself "I've been waiting a while to give these to Nick for his birthday, but I guess now's a better time then any" Judy then grabbed Nick's clothes and quickly closed the drawer and ran outside to the street.

Judy looked around to get her bearings and glanced down at her notepad and looked at the address Nick was at. "Okay, the corner of Sher Avenue and Wood St, okay at least I know where that is" Judy said to herself and sped down the sidewalk towards the street address.

* * *

"Nick" someone yelled. "Nick!" someone yelled again. "Oh come on, not this dream again" Nick said to himself, groggily getting up off the ground. As Nick rose he looked around and saw that it was not the same dream as he was still in the same room before he was hit with the chair.

"Are ye sure it's just a God for saken dream Nick?". "Turn around why don't cha, I haven't seen ye in forever" someone said behind him. Nick looked over his shoulder and saw a fox with the exact same shade of crimson fur as himself, standing there with a wide grin on his muzzle. Wearing a green tunic with green loafers and an unmistakable yellow hat with a single red feather pinned on the side.

Nick turned all the way around to face the fox, and smiled as memories flooded back to him. "So how's life been doin in that ol town of your's, Zootopia is it" the fox asked. "It's been great Robin, how have you been lately" Nick replied.

"Oh you know, same ol, same ol, with me bein stuck here in all, not much to do except practice my aim, which is already perfect" Robin gloated and with a smirk. "Oh ya, prove it" Nick said confidently. "As ye wish Nick" Robin said and keeled down and picked up his bow with a arrow lying on top of it next to him and brought it up to his muzzle.

Robin began to draw back the string and said "Now Nick, I suggest ye don't move" Robin said and smiled malevolently. "Wait!" and that was all Nick got say before Robin released the arrow from his fingertips as it flew so fast that if you blinked it would of missed it. Nick cringed as fear flooded through his entire body and brought both of his paws up to his muzzle to protect himself.

The arrow flew right by Nick's head and grazed the tips of some of the fur on his face. Nick removing his paws from in front of his face looked at Robin smirking at him. "What are you smiling at, you missed!" Nick yelled. 'Didi'th I?" Robin replied with a grin. Nick turned around and his mouth hung so far open that he could of put a whole pawfull of blueberries into his mouth and still have room for more. Nick stared at the single arrow that somehow, Nick didn't even know how stuck deep into the wall next to initials of RH scratched onto the wall. "Ho-, how, how did you do that?!" Nick yelled.

"I told ye Nick, all I hath been able to occupy myself with is to practice my aim" Robin said with a satisfactory smirk on his muzzle. "Okay, besides that, did you miss me?" Nick asked. "Yes, Nicholas I didi'th miss ye" Robin said smoothly.

"Alas, I knew I see the day we be able to chat again, just like ol times eh?" Robin said with a smirk. "Yes me too Robin, still talking like an old Englishmammal too I see" Nick said and smiled. "Gotta stay in character don't I, they don't call me Robin bloody Hood for nothin Nicky Wicky" Robin Hood replied with a satisfactory smirk on his muzzle. Nick hated it when Robin called him that, but was very glad to see his old friend again.

"Okay I think your milking it" Nick said and walked over to Robin and gave him a warm hug. Robin Hood returning the hug replied "Hark, now where hath I heard that remark before" and smiled at Nick.

Nick stepped back and realized it had been almost two decades since they last spoke in person, so to speak. "Still wearing your green tunic and loafers I see" Nick joked. "What's wrong with my attire, it's age appropriate for me at least, for ye, well I think not, and ye forgot about my hat" Robin said and slightly tipped his hat down at Nick. "Sure Robin, who could EVER forget the hat" Nick said with a smug grin on his muzzle.

"Yes, it bei'th the hat, how do ye think I get all the fair maiden's" Robin replied and smiled.

"Speaking of fair maiden's, dare I ask again, but do ye hath a fair maiden yet, or am I goin to hath to wait two more long decades waiting for a "yay"?" Robin asked and lightly slapped Nick on the back. "Well I-" Nick began but was silenced by Robin putting his paw on Nick's shoulder. "Ah, not deny'in it, are ye Nicky Wicky" Robin said and smiled. Nick glared at Robin as he gave him a hearty laugh that Nick was pleased to hear after such a long time.

"Well I don't know" Nick said. "What ye mean, ye don't know, it's either a "yay" or "nay" Robin said and laughed again. "Well there is someone I like but I'm not sure if she likes me as more than a friend" Nick said knowing what Robin was going to ask next.

"What'eth be her name my good lad?" Robin asked, his smile gleaming with curiosity. "Her name is Judy" Nick replied dreading what came next. "She bei'th a vixen?" Robin asked. Nick swallowed the fear that was clumped in his throat and slightly blushed. "Hey there Nicky Wicky you ain't lookin' so crisp, are ye, blushing?" Robin asked, bewildered from Nick's sudden change of emotion. "Is she noti'th a vixen Nicky?" Robin persisted.

"How can you tell?" Nick asked, utterly confused on how Robin seemed to know. Robin then proceeded to laugh and said "I be a fox Nick, and ye be one too, I stare at this fur all morn till the sun seti'th across the land, and yet ye think that I cannot tell if a fellow fox with the same crimson shade of fur as I, if he be embarrassed or not?".

"Dang it!" Nick said out loud to himself. "So Nick, if she not bei'th a fox, what she be?" Robin asked curiously, shifting his body weight and leaned on his bow that was vertically pined to the ground. "You're probably going to think I'm crazy but" Nick paused, sighed and continued "She's a bunny, Robin, and I just can't get her out of my head, she's like a virus spreading through all of my thoughts, corrupting me with her cuteness". Robin Hood's expression changed to something Nick had never seen before. Robin's expression flashed in confusement for a split second and then transitioned into a blank stare. Robin even dropped his bow that he was leaning on because he was so shocked.

Nick looked at Robin and thought to himself "Great even HE'S shocked about it, look's like it was a waste of time telling him!". Robin's blank expression then slowly, not as slow as Flash's at the DMV, but surely broke into a wondrous smile as he clasped both of his paws onto Nick's shoulders. "Wow Nicholas, in all the tales of legend in the entire forest of Sherwood and stories I hath had the pleasure in listening to over CENTURIES!". "I hath NEVER heard of such an achievement!" Robin replied, smiling with assurance. Robin then took his bow off of the ground when he dropped it from Nick's response to who Judy was and threw it behind him in to the corner.

Nick, not expecting that answer from him, pricked his ears and tail up in excitement. "So, you approve?" Nick asked. "Why should'th that decision be up to me, who do ye think I bei'th, yer father, I be close, but not that close to ye" Robin replied.

"Well I mean you are standing right next to me, so there's that" Nick said as a sly smile spread across his muzzle as both he and Robin laughed. "Wow, just the thought of it eh, the thought of a fox and it's former prey comin' together in somethin' I never even believed was possible" Robin said. "Granted, I bei'th from England and thought I heard'th it all" Robin said. "Just picture it in yer imagination, picture it as clear as a tapestry or a fresh painting" Robin said while turning Nick around and standing behind him, waved his paw in front of his face gesturing up as if their were the most beautiful arrangement of stars in the sky.

"Picture history bein' changed, for a fox and a bunny, predator and prey, vow to each other their love and commitment for one another!" Robin exclaimed. Nick grinned and said "Oh ya, I'm picturing it all right". "Oi!". "Get those slimy rotten thoughts out of yer head!" Robin yelled and slapped Nick on the side of his head.

"OW!" Nick yelled and rubbed the side of his head. "Between you and Judy I'm going to get bruises everywhere!" Nick yelled at Robin. "You should save'th those types of thoughts for yonder Nicky Wicky, I should know!" Robin replied. "Wait, you fell prey to the dark side too" Nick asked with a shocked expression on his muzzle.

"Oh yes did I, even when I fist met Marian, they would not stopi'th" Robin explained. "But do ye want to know what helped?" Robin asked. "Do I want to know, yes, yes I do" Nick said and smiled, remembering who told him that.

"Well what I uncovered is that first, flirt with them a little it helps remove some'th of ye thoughts, and second, use ye wild card!" Robin said and grinned. "What do you mean "wild card"?" Nick asked.

"What I mean is, the maiden's love'th the tail, Nick" Robin said and gestured at Nick's tail, silently swaying behind him. "Whether she be a vixen or a bunny, they always love'th the tail" Robin said and grinned.

"Hark, what does ye bunny that ye like even look like Nicky Wicky?" Robin asked, twirling an arrow in his paw that he grabbed out of his quiver that appeared out of nowhere. "Where did you get that" Nick asked, pointing at the arrow in his paw and then at his quiver he had slung over his shoulder. "Oh this" Robin said and laughed while looking at the arrow in his paw and pointed his thumb back at his quiver on his shoulder.

"Sorry, trade secret" Robin replied and grinned. "Well technically, I'm part of your "trade" since your my great, great, great, great, oh you get the idea, grandfather" Nick said and smirked.

"That is to bei'th true Nick" Robin replied. "Basically it's the slight of paw, or in this case, tail" Robin said and pointed his thumb back at his own tail behind him.

"Yes but when did you have the chance to that I was looking at you the whole time" Nick replied. Robin laughed and said "Not the whole'th time Nicky Wicky".

Then the thought struck him, when Robin turned him around and gestured at the ceiling that' when he used his tail to grab his quiver and bow behind him. Nick then smiled and said "You'eth to be right my foxy friend" copying Robin's speech pattern.

"Am I to bei'th right, yes, yes I be right" Robin replied copying Nick but in his English accent. "So Nick, what'eth ye bunny look like?" Robin asked again and smiled. "Well" Nick began and smiled and then said "She's a bunny for one, so there's that".

"C'mon Nicky, stop holdin' out on me" Robin said and smiled. "She has gray fur with white fur around her muzzle, and she has adorable amethyst eyes and cute little bunny ears" Nick said and smiled at the fact that he just called Judy cute.

"I just love the way how "cute" she looks when she flirts with me, and just the way her nose twitches when I'm around her, it's just, exhilarating!" Nick said, panting for some reason.

"Ah, she sound'th like quite the maidian for ye, right Nicholas?" Robin said and flashed his white teeth at Nick. "Yes Robin, she's amazing, I just love her integrity and ingenuity to face problems head on, no matter the risk" Nick replied.

"What else hath ye be doin' since we last spoke'th" Robin asked. Nick then explained everything that happend since they last talked since he was twelve years old. He explained how he used to be a Pawpsicle hustler and when he first met Finnick and everything that happend from the past six months.

"Wow, ye hath done'th so much in yer life, it be incredible" Robin exclaimed. "So, how has your maiden been" Nick asked. Robin frowned and said "She bei'th good my lad, but she still bei'th waiten' for I". Nick frowned as well and asked "What do mean?".

"I mean that shei'th be waiten' for I to come back to er'" Robin explained. "With me bein' stuck here there's not much I can doi'th to see her".

"What about your Band of Merry Mammals?" Nick asked. Robin sighed and said "They bei'th waiten' for me as well". "Well, then you go and see them" Nick said. "I would Nicky but alas, if I goi'th to them, who would keep an eye on ye, right Nicky?" Robin said.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked. "If I goi'th to them, then I shan't be able to come'th back here" Robin said. "No" Nick said, putting his paw on Robin's shoulder. "You should go to them, I'll be fine Robin" Nick said and slightly smiled.

"Well if ye bei'th sure, then I'll be off!" Robin said and slightly jumped up. "And Nick, take care of ye'self" Robin said and pulled Nick into one last hug. "You too, Robin Hood" Nick said and hugged him back.

"Oh and Nick, one last thing" Robin said. "Yes, what is it?" Nick asked, holding back tears. "Make sure ye get that bunny to be with ye, Little John and I have a wager on whether ye can get her or not" Robin said and laughed.

"Don't worry I will Robin, and say hello to the Band for me" Nick said. "Will do Nicky, will do" Robin Hood said and smiled at Nick. "See ye in another life brotha'!" and with a tip of his hat and a small bow Robin faded in to darkness.

"See you Robin Hood" Nick said to himself, as he was then alone in the room again.

Nick sat down up against the nearest wall and started remembered the first time he first met Robin when he was twelve years old.

About three or four years after the junior ranger scouts fiasco, Nick was put in a class at his middle school where he was the only fox in the class. The rest of the students were an assortment of prey and other mammals. Nick didn't really pay attention in any of his classes and was deemed a untrustworthy slacker by his classmates.

Until one day in history his teacher told them the legend of Robin Hood. Nick was stunned that even that long ago, a predator, a fox for that matter, was respected and recognized as a hero.

Nick was intrigued by the idea of a fox being a hero to not only by his friends but also by society. So after that day, Nick some digging on and discovered that the famous Robin Hood was his direct ancestor. Nick became overwhelmed with joy.

So he read as much as he could on how Robin Hood came about and what he did to help the town of Nottingham. So over the next couple of weeks Nick created a personality for himself, one that would help him get through life of being a fox, and talked to him whenever he could about how to be a better fox.

After a while he stopped talking to Robin and decided that if the world's only going to see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy, that there was no point in trying to be anything else, no matter his species history.

So Robin Hood slowly disappeared out of Nick's conscience and became only a memory. Slowly Nick realized that even though people respected Robin Hood back in the day, no matter what he did now, no one was going to respect him.

Nick sighed and said to himself "Thank you Judy for helping me realize that Robin Hood wasn't completely dead in my memory".

Then Nick heard a distant voice, one that sounded very familiar. "Nick!" the voice yelled, and Nick realized who the voice belonged to.

Judy.

Nick looked up and saw Judy running to him with a despaired look on her muzzle. "Judy!" Nick yelled and started crying with joy.

Judy ran and jumped into his open arms, and buried herself deep into his chest. Nick wrapped her arms around her, and started to pet her ears.

"Nick, are you okay, did you get hurt?" Judy asked, her voice quivering with concernment. "Yes Judy, I'm okay" Nick said and smiled. "I missed you my adorable little bunny" Nick said, but not to be annoying, but because he actually missed her.

Judy, picking up on how he said it, then said "Well I really missed you too my handsome fox" the same way Nick sincerely said it and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Nick smiled and kissed her back and then said "I had quite the conversation today". "With who" Judy asked while looking around and saw that there was no one else there.

"Your probably going to think I'm crazy but" Nick smiled and said "With Robin Hood". Judy's expression changed to confusement and bewilderment.

"Wait, do you mean THE "Robin Hood"?" Judy asked. "Yup, THE Robin Hood" Nick said and then explained to Judy everything that happened to him in middle school when he was twelve and the whole conversation he had with Robin.

Judy responded with "But if he was in your imagination, then how is that RH on the wall and the bow there too?". Nick, confused looked up at the wall he was sitting up against and saw the RH initials carved into the stone. He then looked across the room and saw in the corner, the bow that Robin gave to him.

"How did those get here if you weren't actually talking to him?" Judy asked again, very VERY confused.

Nick didn't have the faintest idea.

* * *

 **So that was a good chapter eh? Comment on this story on how you think the bow and initials were in the room even when Judy got there? Chapter 8 will be out soon. Cheers! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: You Can Never

**How did you guys like the last chapter with ol' jolly Robin Hood? You? *looks around*, or what about you? *looks behind him*, no just me *sighs*, OK, then without further ado, *winks* You Can Never.**

* * *

Nick was deep in thought about how the RH mark on the wall above him and the bow even existed if it was all in his imagination. Was it his perception of reality being warped, and that Robin Hood seemed real. Or maybe was it that he didn't talk to Robin Hood in such a long time that he created a split personality of himself for being two people at once?

"Nick, how is that possible?" Judy asked, sitting in his lap, not wanting to get up.

"That doesn't matter right now" Nick said and picked up Judy off of his lap, got up, and put her on the ground next to him.

Nick walked over to the bow with a uneasiness in his step and reached down and picked it up. He held it in his paw, teetering it from one end to the other, and judged it's weight on where he should hold it.

But he couldn't help but think, but FEEL that a small part of him already knew exactly how to use it perfectly.

Judy piped in and said "What do you mean it doesn't matter!". "There's a mysterious RH carved into the wall and a random bow lying in the corner!" Judy said.

Nick smirked and said "Think of it, as a gift from an old friend".

Nick straightened up and his sly smirk suddenly disappeared as a grave frown replaced his muzzle expression.

Nick's voice quaked as he spoke "Judy, I just remembered something, something he said to me before he hit me with that chair" and pointed at the demolished chair in the middle of the room.

"He said that he was going somewhere, somewhere you know well, I just can't place it!" Nick said, clearly frustrated that he couldn't remember.

"Nick, try to remember" Judy said.

"Heh heh, try everything, eh Carrots" Nick said and smirked.

"Really, now's not the best time Nick, where is he going?".

Then the thought struck him, is if as clear as day. He remembered where the Fox Freak said he was going. The agony of where churned inside him, tearing him apart, knowing what Judy's reaction was going to be.

"Judy."

"He's going to BunnyBurrow".

"Your hometown. He said he wanted to meet your family".

Nick saw the one thing he hated the most to see on Judy's face. The one thing that he hated feeling the most for himself.

He saw the fear spread across her face and twist her features into pain and despair.

"What, whe-, when did he leave?" Judy asked, her voice quaking with fear.

"Best I can guess, about thirty minutes ago, give or take" Nick said gravely.

"Well then, we have to go **NOW**!" Judy said and ran up to Nick and stopped in front of him.

She looked into his eyes, eyes that had just as much fear as her's did.

"Nick, just promise me one thing".

"Anything Judy".

"Promise that whatever happens to me, you'll protect my family" Judy said and wrapped her arms around Nick's chest.

"Judy I-".

"Please Nick, promise me". Judy said and looked up at Nick's eyes, her own glossy.

"Okay Judy, I promise I will protect your family if-" Nick said but didn't finish the sentence, knowing it would cause to much pain if he did.

Judy slowly pulled away from Nick, her eyes moist and her heartbeat sped up.

"Don't worry Judy, I will always be here to protect you, no matter what" Nick said and leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

Judy slightly blushed and took Nick's paw, and for a moment she felt safe. Safe in his protection, safe in his care, safe in his love.

Judy let go of Nick's paw and said "Okay Nick, lets get out of here, he already has a major head start. We can out the way I came in".

"By the way Carrots, how **did** you get here?".

"A good story, for another time".

Judy walked around Nick and started to head the door in front of her but Nick grabbed her arm and said "Wait Judy, there's something I need to see".

Judy looked at him. He was frowning, she didn't know from what but it wasn't from him going to BunnyBurrow, although she knew that he was scared for her about that.

She saw that look in his eyes, the one that only had when something was extremely important. Nick let go of her arm and gestured to the left with his paw towards a door that she hadn't previously seen.

"What's in there?".

"I'm not sure exactly" Nick crocked. Judy could tell that he was lying. Through all the months that she knew him, all the time they spent together, she picked up on a few things that he used on a daily basis. Such as, telling when someone was lying.

"Nick, yes you are sure, what is in there?" Judy asked again. She saw a smug grin slide across his face and his eyes brighten. She heard his tail swish loudly behind her, piercing the dark silence of the room.

"Well, it looks like you **can** teach new bunnies old tricks, especially some of mine" Nick said and flashed a cocky grin. Judy smiled at his comment, knowing that he had rubbed off on her all this time. And whether she liked to admit it or not, she adored him when he joked about being with her. She knew that he wan't joking when he made those sly, snarky remarks. She knew that he cared for her. She knew that he would do everything in his power to save her. Even if it cost him his life.

No. She couldn't think of that right now. Not with him being so open to her right now. "He usually has walls upon walls built around him to stop anyone from getting to him. That also included me being with him. But now, this "Fox Freak" tore them down, causing him to be so, _charming_ " Judy thought to herself.

"Carrots, you coming?" Nick said in front of her as he was standing next to the door Nick said he needed to see.

"Yes, I'm coming" Judy said as she walked over and stood next to Nick, holding his paw.

Nick sighed and put his paw on the door handle. He felt memories flood back to him, most of which were filled with pain and sorrow. He felt the dust on the metal stick to his fur, as if it hasn't been touched in years. Most likely, it hasn't, until now.

"Okay Bro, what have you got in store for me this time" Nick said and turned the handle, he heard the door creak from disuse for years. Hearing a metallic click, he stopped turning the handle and opened the door to darkness.

* * *

 **Hello everybody!**

 **Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I had a lot of schoolwork to deal with.**

 **But don't worry the next chapter will be out soon. PLEASE review, it helps me think of what to put next in these stories. Also there is a poll on my profile, please vote on that as well. Thanks.**

 **Cheers! :)**


End file.
